


One Little Word

by battybatzgirl



Series: Locked Away [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battybatzgirl/pseuds/battybatzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I own you.  You’re mine.  You’ve been mine since the beginning of time.  I know every thought that has ever come into your tiny brain and every thought that ever will.  Because I am generous, I have let you survive this long on your own.  But now,” Bill dragged his nose lovingly across Dipper’s jaw line, soaking in the way the boy trembled, “you belong to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Word

Dipper hated demons.  All demons generically, yes, but one especially.  This particular demon, who had taken control of Gravity Falls, apparently has some kind of obsession with Dipper.  So much that the teen was kidnapped, taken to the stupid triangle’s palace, and chained by the ankle to his throne.

Not only was it humiliating, but Bill apparently had a thing for the Egyptian culture (triangle, pyramid—big surprise), and with a zap Dipper’s clothes had been transformed into a type of beaded collar and golden skirt—all of the Egyptian fashion. 

There wasn’t much for the brunette to do except plot of ways to kill Bill when he got free.  He’d find Mabel and pluck out Bill’s stupid eye and feed it to Waddles. 

In truth, Bill was never around very much, which was good.  He was probably off destroying the town, but at least he wasn’t destroying Dipper’s sanity.  Dipper figured he was really no more than a trophy, just some little plaything for Bill to come by and pick on every once and a while. 

No, the real trouble didn’t start until one of Bill’s stupid friends asked about him.

Dipper had been counting the tiles on the floor again (because what else was there to do in a gigantic throne room by yourself) when two demons popped into existence.  Dipper squinted, not recognizing Bill until he realized that the demon had turned himself human.  Dipper shuddered; he didn’t even want to know where Bill got the body.

They were both speaking quickly in a language that hurt Dipper’s ears.  It sounded like a bunch of random syllables mixed together.  He had gone unnoticed until he moved to cover his ears.  The purple haired demon that was with Bill looked over Bill’s shoulder and pointed at him, asking Bill something.  Dipper’s eyes widened and he wanted to both hide and stare back stubbornly. Bill—now being yellow haired and eye-patched—barely looked at Dipper when he answered. 

The other demon frowned and replied, to which Bill huffed and turned around to face Dipper. 

“Pine Tree, call me Master from now on, okay?” Bill chirped, snapping Dipper out of his fear.

“What?!” cried Dipper, standing.  “No way!”

“Because you are in such a good position to argue,” Bill mocked, rolling his golden eye.  “Don’t make me ask twice.”

“I’ll never call you that!  You’re just a stupid triangle who got too much power!”

And yes, Dipper realized in retrospect, this was the wrong thing to say.  Hours later, while he was still trapped in Bill’s dungeon for the outburst, Dipper wondered if the demon was going to come and kill him himself, or let natural death take its course on the teen.

As if on cue, the blonde burst through the (probably blood) stained wooden doors, floating rather than walking toward Dipper.  Dipper tried to think of any defense he would have but being chained up by his arms did not vote well for his chances.

Bill didn’t say anything at first; he just stared curiously at Dipper.  Finally, the demon dropped to the floor and stepped within a foot of the boy.

“Oh, come on Pine Tree, don’t be afraid,” said Bill, his voice sweet despite the situation.  “You know what I want.  It just takes one little word.”

Dipper filled with an unnamable rage; his blood rushed in his ears and he surged forward to attack Bill, but got jerked back by the chains that bound him.  Bill laughed, delighted. 

“You’re adorable when you struggle!”  Bill said, reaching up and pinching Dipper’s cheek.  “It’s as if you think you can defeat me!”

“I _will_ defeat you!” Dipper spat.  “I will find a way to get out of here, I’ll find Mabel, and we’ll kick your butt!  I’ll never call you Master!”

Bill rolled his eye.  “Save me the theatrics kid.  You’ll get broken down eventually.  Although,” Bill paused, and suddenly buried his face in Dipper’s neck.  The boy squeaked in surprise and flushed at the sudden closeness.  “I will miss your fire.”

Dipper could feel Bill smile against his neck, brushing fangs against skin.  Dipper held his breath, sure this was the way he was going to die—in chains by a crazy demon biting his neck and drinking his blood.

Instead, Bill chuckled and nipped Dipper’s skin almost lovingly.  “I can taste your fear.”  The demon went up a little higher, kissing the sensitive skin, sending a new kind of shivers down Dipper’s spine.

 _Wake up!_ a voice shouted at him inside his head.  Snapping out of it, Dipper jerked away from Bill the best he could. 

“Stop—get away from me!” cried Dipper, kicking out against Bill’s shins.  The demon pulled back and gave Dipper a scrutinizing look.

“You’re nervous,” Bill mused.  He tilted his head and narrowed his eye, considering something.  “I wonder…”

Slowly, Bill raised one gloved hand and brushed it almost lovingly against Dipper’s cheek, trailing down to tickle under his chin.  Dipper fought back a blush.  Bill grinned like he just realized the key to the universe.

“Wh-what?  Why are you looking at me like that?” Dipper demanded, his voice cracking a bit at the end.  He tried to remain strong and defiant, but Bill’s expression morphed to one of a predator who just discovered his prey tied and vulnerable in front of him.  Which is exactly what Dipper was.

Bill stepped closer, fitting one of his legs between both of Dipper’s thighs.  Dipper’s mouth went dry, suddenly aware of everything going on and how defenseless he was.  He was still wearing that collar and skirt—he was incredibly exposed to the demon in front of him.

The demon nuzzled against Dipper’s neck again, brushing fangs more frequently this time, trialing kisses up to his ear. 

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Bill murmured against Dipper’s skin.  “I make you nervous.  I can make you do whatever I want.”

Dipper tried to focus, getting too caught up in the nonsense Bill was saying.  Dipper had to get away from him, escape the dungeon, find Mabel…

Bill bit down hard on the teen’s neck, snapping Dipper out of it as he cried out with the sudden pain.

“Stop thinking,” Bill snapped, his voice suddenly icy.  “Pay attention to me.”

“G-get away,” Dipper tried to muster up thought, but then something strange happened.  Bill’s eye glowed blue while words Dipper couldn’t understand crossed his lips.  There was an echo in the demon’s voice, and Dipper could practically feel the words brush up against his skin and trickle down his spine like cool liquid.  But no, it wasn’t words.  It was magic.

The cold sensation turned into heat so fast Dipper cried out.  Suddenly, everything was hot.  No, not hot.  _Scalding_.  Dipper’s body broke out into a sweat—he could feel every inch of his body flush with blood just below the surface.  The fabric of his collar and skirt were rough where they rubbed against raw skin.  Dipper wanted the garments off, he wanted to scream, so much heat in him, he needed to get it out _now_.

Dipper had completely forgotten about Bill, gasping and whimpering at the foreign sensations on his skin.  The demon was watching him stoically, eyes holding a strange glint Dipper couldn’t place.  And suddenly, the only thing Dipper could think about was Bill.  Bill and how he had placed this magic on him, how he was dangerous, how Dipper should be afraid of him, how Dipper wanted him to come closer and touch him.

“B-Bill,” Dipper panted, “Wha-t—“

Bill, still wearing that same expression, shifted the leg that was pressed up between Dipper’s.  Dipper shouted, jerking forward so hard his shoulders screamed in pain from being held back by the chains. He was harder than he had ever been in his life. But he didn’t care.  He just needed Bill to move like that again. 

Mouth open and breathing hard, Dipper looked up at the demon.  Bill was smiling, almost sweetly, and slowly trailed his fingertips down Dipper’s side.  Dipper jerked again, leaning toward the touch. 

“I think I found a way to make you pay attention,” Bill mused, pressing his chest against the boy’s.  Dipper arched up, whining when the demon shifted his leg away.

“ _Bill_ ,” Dipper whimpered.  “I—what—“  He couldn’t form sentences.  It was so hard to think of anything other than the heat in his stomach and Bill, who was so firm and the only release in sight.

“Just relax, Pine Tree,” Bill purred.  “I will take care of you.”

Some distant and rational part of Dipper’s mind shouted at him, telling him not to listen.  However, it got buried when Bill’s fingers slowly trailed past his hip, down his thigh, and hooked underneath the fabric of the skirt.  Dipper’s brain zeroed in on the touch, feeling the heat of Bill’s hand as the demon dragged the skirt up, until the whoosh of air wrapped around his now bare cock.

Dipper shut his eyes, face burning.  His arch nemesis—who happened to be an evil dream devil—had captured him, trapped him in a dungeon, and had now stripped him of both his clothing and his dignity—and yet, Dipper didn’t want him to stop.

“Ooh, what’s the matter?” Bill said, his voice low and mocking.  His fingers trailed lazy circles on Dipper’s bare hips, and refused to move closer to where Dipper needed it the most.  “You’re as red as a lobster.”  Dipper quickly ducked his head, refusing to let Bill even get the slightest advantage even in _this_ position, when the demon asked, “Is there something you want?”

Before he could stop them, Dipper’s hips thrust automatically into Bill’s hands.  The demon laughed, and Dipper yanked on the chains holding his arms in vain, trying to get away from Bill before Dipper could completely let this magic take over him.  But Bill, stupid, evil, demon Bill felt so good touching him, he was so close and his breath smelled so sweet and Dipper knew it was a bad idea to give in, but now he could barely remember why…

“No, no, no, Pine Tree,” Bill scolded, sounded delighted as he let go of Dipper’s hips.  Dipper moaned from the lack of contact before he could stop himself.  Bill roughly jerked the teen’s head up to look at him. 

“Beg for me.”

Dipper’s mouth opened, but he ignored the stream of _pleasepleaseohgodineedit_ from his head and the aching pulse from his cock and stuttered out, “N-no.”

One of Bill’s eyebrows raised at the challenge. 

“Well, now you’re going to have to ask nicely.”

Breathing hard through the mouth, fighting back against the heat in his body, Dipper shook his head in Bill’s grip. 

“I-I’m not y-your puppet,” Dipper ground out, glaring at the blonde.  For a moment, Bill’s face was blank.  Then, a Cheshire smile broke out on the demon’s face, showing off his sharp, white teeth.

“Precious little Pine Tree,” Bill cooed, pinching one of Dipper’s cheeks and kissing the other.  “I knew you were cute, kid, but now you’re being downright adorable.”

“I’ll kill y-you!” Dipper vowed, his voice wavering because of arousal.  Bill’s smile turned hard, and Dipper’s head got slammed against the wall, Bill’s clawed hand around his throat. 

“I don’t think you understand, boy,” Bill said.  He leaned closer to Dipper, stopping only a breath away from the human’s ear, letting his lips brush against skin as he talked.  There was a sort of power behind his words, making it so Dipper _felt_ them down to his bones.

“I own you.  You’re _mine_.  You’ve been mine since the beginning of time.  I know every thought that has ever come into your tiny brain and every thought that ever will.  Because I am generous, I have let you survive this long on your own.  But now,” Bill dragged his nose lovingly across Dipper’s jaw line, soaking in the way the boy trembled, “you belong to me.”

Bill pulled back, just enough to see Dipper’s wide and frightened eyes.  “Isn’t that romantic?”

The demon surged forward and captured Dipper’s lips in a bruising kiss.  Dipper was still numb from Bill’s words, but soon fought back in the kiss, biting at Bill’s lips and tongue. 

Bill pulled away and grinned.  He had something dark coming out of his mouth—blood, Dipper realized.

“So feisty,” Bill chuckled. 

Before Dipper could say anything else, Bill let go of his throat and wrapped his hand around Dipper’s still hard cock.  Dipper yelped, having completely forgot about his arousal, but the building heat in his stomach overtook his mind and refused to be ignored.

“I want to see you fight me,” Bill continued to murmur, now pumping Dipper’s cock in a building rhythm.  “I love it when you squirm.  I’m going to enjoy tearing you apart, because then, I’m going to build you back together juuuuust the way I want you.”

Dipper was panting and moaning outright now, not able to hold himself back from the tingling electric current his body was under.  Bill pumped his hand faster and faster, whispering horrible things, and Dipper felt sick but he was also getting close…

Bill’s hand froze, and Dipper nearly screamed in frustration.  He was _so close_.

“You still haven’t asked nicely,” Bill pointed out, simply as if they were discussing the weather. 

Dipper threw back his head and groaned.  “Bill, please,” he ground out, instantly hating himself but he _needed_ to come.

Bill tapped his ear.  “If I’m not mistaken, I remember telling you to refer to me as Master.”

Dipper’s eyes widened.  He shook his head, trying to rid the thought of even entering his head.  Curls of his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.  Dipper’s body was shuddering, he could feel the spark of orgasm but he just couldn’t reach it—

“Would it really be so bad to give in to me?” Bill hummed, nipping on Dipper’s ear.  “You’d have the answers to any mystery you wanted.  You would rule by my side forever.  All I am would be yours, if you give yourself in return.”

Dipper was panting, his chest rising and falling, feeling his legs beginning to shake. 

“All it takes is one little word.”

Dipper’s vision blurred with unshed tears, seeing nothing but the shimmering gold eye in front of him.  The fire in his stomach curled, getting hotter and hotter until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Please, Bill— _Master_ , I—“

Dipper got cut off when Bill slammed his mouth against his.  Bill’s hand moved again, just in the right way.  Stars exploded across his vision, his mind overrun with visions of galaxies and universes that were not of this world. Dipper arched off the wall, his scream effectively quieted by Bill’s tongue.  His toes curled and his whole body shuddered, his release spilling across Bill’s gloved hand. 

Bill pulled back just enough to allow Dipper to suck in air, taking in as many lungfuls as he could.  His vision clouded over from the exhaustion of orgasm and from the spell finally releasing.  Bill cupped his cheek gently, smiling softly.  

“You’re trouble, Dipper Pines,” the demon said, a new kind of emotion in his voice that Dipper couldn’t place.  The last thing Dipper remembered before he lost consciousness was Bill adding, “But you are mine.”

The boy was released from the chains and decently covered with a snap of Bill’s fingers.  He caught Dipper and held him while the dungeon transformed itself into an elegant bedroom.  As Bill approached, the fireplace lit itself and the blankets lifted.  Slipping the human under the covers, Bill ran his long fingers through Dipper’s mussed hair.

“See you in your dreams, Pine Tree,” Bill said, grinning.  The demon vanished in a flash of light, leaving nothing but the unconscious human and the crackling fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I just have a kink for Dipper being in chains at Bill's disposal. There needs to be more of that, I think.


End file.
